


you just keep on belivin' guys

by nikmood



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikmood/pseuds/nikmood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel gathers New Directions and the Trouble Tones together after Finn outed Santana.  Set during "I Kissed A Girl".  Basically, the way I wish things had gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you just keep on belivin' guys

Rachel took it upon herself to post a note on the choir room door asking everyone to meet in the auditorium that afternoon. One by one her fellow gleeks filed into the auditorium, sitting in their usual cliques in the audience while the diminutive diva paced in the stage. Naturally, the last person was Mr. Shue, who wore a look of extreme bafflement. 

"Rachel, I know that you are the co-captain, but you lack the authority to change the location of practice. And why are the Trouble Tones here? Alright everyone, sorry to make you move again, but it's back to our respective rooms" the inept director told Rachel patronizingly.

"Actually, Mr. Schuester, you are the one who apparently lacks the authority to stop your Golden Boy from being a homophobic ass. And this isn't practice, this is an apology."

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Two days ago Finn Hudson outed Santana Lopez, by shouting down a hallway that contained students and faculty, that her girlfriend would never lover her. Finn did this because Santana was being, well, Santana, and she was teasing him about his weight. At least that is what he is saying. I personally think that Finn outed Santana because he is a spineless homophobic jerk. Santana was naturally exceedingly distressed, and ended up snapping and slapping him. I in no way condone violence, but it strikes me as the height of hypocrisy that Santana was almost suspended for reaching her breaking point after being outed, yet Finn, who has a history of homophobic behavior, suffered no repercussions for his cruelty. Santana, I am so sorry that your choice as to who to tell and when about your sexuality was ripped away from you. My fathers have contacted the ACLU and they will be paying Principal Figgins a visit. If it wouldn't be too awkward, I would very much like to officially resign from anything having to do with New Directions and join the Trouble Tones, and I employ my fellow singers to follow me and take a stand against everything that Will Schuester and Finn Hudson stand for." Rachel then took a deep breath and calmly walked down the stairs of the stage and went to the back of the auditorium where Santana sat pretending to be calm. Rachel bent down so she was level with Santana and gave her a tight hug, and then held her hand out to the Cheerio, and let her lead the way out of the auditorium.

One by one, every member of New Directions filed out of the auditorium and headed in the direction of where the Trouble Tones rehearsed. Kurt idly wondered out loud if this year they might actually place higher than twelfth at nationals.


End file.
